Pluto
click to open the page P L U T O I see their faces in every IceWing I meet. I want to slaughter every NightWing I see. I call it justice, but deep down, I know it's not true. '' ''Is this what I deserve? Is this the price of having so much power? I can't escape my past. And it's tearing me apart. This character belongs to Stardust and was created for an element-based contest. I chose plutonium, and this character's magic and ferocity represent some of its traits. Do not steal any part of this page. A P P E A R A N C E I look pretty cool, if I do say so myself. Despite what he might say, in almost every way, Pluto is average. Average build. He's lean and lithe, perhaps a little more muscled than most IceWings, but nothing out of the ordinary. He stands at a normal height, the same as all other dragons of his tribe. Average movement. He might fidget a little, but he can sit still when needed. Pluto's posture is ramrod straight; he would never dream of slouching. The IceWing spends a lot of time sharpening his claws, which keeps them terrifyingly serrated. The way he moves is reminiscent of a snow leopard - silent, nimble, and deadly. Average demeanor. Pluto literally radiates a wintry chill from his scales, and his permanent scowl gives him even more intimidation factor than he naturally has. His square jaw is always set in a harsh line, making his face look sharp and angular. Average coloring. He has dark gray-blue mainscales with undertones of white - but the strange thing is that they are unusually dull. Even if Pluto is standing in full-on sunlight, his scales won't even sparkle a little bit. It gives him a statue-like feel, as if he was carved out of solid rock and came to life. Average underbelly. Lighter silver-blue scales plate his more sensitive parts, and they carry the same quality as his mainscales. Strangely dull and never catching any light, no matter how he moves. Average wings. Stretching out from his shoulders like oncoming blizzards, they may be slightly larger than usual, but again, nothing too odd. His membranes are pale silver-white, and when he flaps them, strong buffets of wind are created. Average spikes. White spines jut out from his spine and continue down his body, looking like polished stalactites, due to their lack of shininess. His ruff is the same color - pure white. Average accents. Small white scales freckle the ends of his snout and limbs, like he just walked through a blizzard. Dark gray overscales cover the tops of his spine and head. White undertones run throughout his whole body. Average facial features. Stern and commanding, stormy gray, Pluto's eyes can deliver the textbook example of a death stare. A healed-over scar slashes down the left side of his snout, and he wears it proudly like a battle scar. All in all, an average IceWing, one that you'd spot on the streets of Possibility and wouldn't look twice at. But if you really take the time (and risk) to get to know him, you'll find out that Pluto's personality is anything but average. P E R S O N A L I T Y I'm doing the right thing! This is justice! Note: This Personality section describes Pluto after his parents died and before his sanity broke. When strolling down the streets of Possibility, one may spot this cruel-looking IceWing sweeping the streets with a stern expression and a police badge attached to his chest. The average dragon wouldn't spare him a second thought and continue to walk - but if you happened to look into his eyes, you would find cold, harsh embers of stormy gray, which is enough to make a grown dragon flee. This is Pluto, and he's the only IceWing on the police force out there. Respect him, or face the consequences. In one word, Pluto could be described as "layered". He puts on facade after facade after facade, and as a result, almost no dragon has seen the core. However, he does have a few traits that shine through all the layers he has. No matter which Pluto you meet, you'll notice that he's logical. Almost too logical, in fact, to the point where he doesn't believe anything that has a basis in speculation or hypotheticals. He won't accept anything that doesn't fit into his idea of how the world works. Which brings us to my next point: stubbornness. Besides being slightly narrow-minded, Pluto will always argue for his point in conversation and won't ever give up. He might be slightly headstrong, but he believes it's for the better. Now, the first layer? Snarky Pluto. The unfortunate soul who would happen to meet him would notice mainly one thing: he snarks. Like, a lot. The IceWing is extremely dry and sarcastic, and when striking up a conversation with him, all he'll seem to do is wisecrack. His sense of "humor" is darkly nepotistical, and he won't hesitate to joke about things like insanity or death. However, unlike a lot of other parts of his personality, this isn't on purpose - it's just how the world has made him. Pluto is very snappy and fast as a whip; if you roast him he'll roast you right back without any hesitation and maybe even an empty smile. He doesn't hesitate to speak the truth, no matter how many and how deeply it hurts other dragons. Sensitivity isn't in his vocabulary: whether it's describing his rock-solid ego or noticing it on other dragons, the word just doesn't work for him. Dive a little deeper, and you'll find his second layer: Angry Pluto. This part of him will show when someone insults him repeatedly and mercilessly. It's angry at everything, especially NightWings, and when this layer appears, get ready for utter anger. He doesn't yell or scream or throw things, rather, he lowers his voice to an icy, deadly murmur. Instead of exploding, Pluto implodes, but somehow, it's more terrifying than any other dragon on his team. Although Darkstalker's plague claimed dozens of lives, Pluto holds the opinion that it's unfair that Darkstalker's plague killed his family. The IceWing firmly believes he "deserves better": after all the work he did for his community, all the heart he poured into helping everyone around him, this happens? Overall, this layer is just... mad at the world. By chance, if you stumble upon his third layer, you'll be introduced to Old Pluto. It's rare to find this part of him, but to sum it up, Old Pluto is basically his personality from before everything happened: before getting kicked off the team, before his parents were killed, even before he discovered his animus magic. The main trait about Old Pluto is curiosity: curious about the world, curious about emotions, curious about everything, really. Not much intrigues him like this anymore, but he often would get into trouble for trying to investigate the sources of his interests without permission. This side of him can get extremely pushy and perseverant when it comes to something he wants. If something piques his interest so intensely that he just has to learn more about it, Pluto may become reminiscent of even a child - asking incessantly, bribing, maybe even resorting to dishonesty. Never begging, though: the IceWing holds his dignity in high regards and would never get down on his knees and plead to anyone. Most of the time, Pluto tucks this side away; emotions are weakness. This is reflected in his fourth layer: Lonely Pluto. This part of him is... complicated, to say the least. He desperately wants connections, but pushes them away. Pluto continues to tell himself, over and over, that friends don't matter, friends are useless, friends will only hold him back. He tries to suppress all sorts of emotions as well, until the only ones he shows are sort of staged - they may look intense, but he's really only going through the motions. Nothing reaches his heart anymore. And the fifth layer? Just Plain Pluto. A turmoil of emotions, from despair to anger to jealousy, rule his core. Literally all he wants is to have his family again, to have their wings wrapped around him and to hear their voices soothing his aching heart. Nobody has ever seen this part of him - not even Pluto himself. A B I L I T I E S I am in full possession of the amazing power of being snarky. Tribal Standard IceWing powers: Pluto is in possession of the normal abilities of his tribe: frostbreath, serrated claws (although he spends a lot of time sharpening them), whip-thin tail barbs, and the ability to withstand bright lights and subzero temperatures. After going through his police academy, he may have better control over these powers than most of his tribe, but he doesn't often use them. Animus magic: Pluto was gifted with this ancient ability, and a small IceWing dragonet suddenly found himself with more power than he could have ever imagined. It's both his greatest strength and his worst downfall, but to him, it's an absolute blessing. He doesn't have many qualms about using this ability, which makes him much more dangerous than most animi. Personal Intelligence: Math and logic come easily to Pluto, his brainpower and wit never seeming to cease. Besides being top of his class in almost all of his subjects, Pluto is able to think his way out of tough situations, assessing the scene and constructing a quick plan on the fly. He's both scroll-smart and street-smart, a good combination for one of his occupation. Athleticism: Strangely enough, Pluto is also very skilled in physical things. From running to flying to even playing sports, he's an oddly good athlete and better than most dragons of his age and size. His strength is good, his speed is swift, and most of all, his endurance is legendary. He often works out trying to keep his body in shape. Mental strength: Perhaps most of all, Pluto can endure even the hardest storms. The IceWing is rather proud of his perseverance, as he is a dragon who would never even dream of giving up. He's been broken down and battered all his life, but he still stands. At least, that's what he thinks. H I S T O R Y I'll use my magic for good. I promise. *WARNING: Contains descriptions of sickness and coughing blood. Do not read if you are squeamish.* Two eggs rocked beneath a star-speckled sky as a pair of IceWings looked on. One of the adults wore a necklace around his neck with four silver circles, and the other had only one on hers. Their names were Bleak and Drift, and they had been forbidden to love. Or, more specifically, each other. The first dragonet who crawled out of her shell was female. Stocky. Her scales were the color of parchment, and she kept glancing up at the stars in a dreamy sort of way. The parents named her Dunlin, for her brownish shades and her obvious love of the sky. The second egg took a while to hatch. For two hours, the dragonet inside tapped and squirmed, but he refused to come out. Eventually a hairline fracture split the shell, and another, and another. The dragonet who came out was... strange. First of all, his size. He was practically half the height of his sister, and thin as a rail. And his scales: no matter which way Bleak and Drift gazed at him, they were dull and didn't reflect light. He kept chasing his tail, biting at it fiercely, until his parents had to calm him down. They named him Pluto, after the chemical element plutonium, and the smallest planet that shone so brightly in their sky. And so they grew up: Dunlin and Pluto, Pluto and Dunlin. The two siblings were inseparable, best friends among a world of ice. They were often looked down upon because of their parents' difference in circles (Bleak was Fourth Circle, and Drift was First), although they didn't care. It didn't mean much to them. To their parents, it was a different story. They were harassed at work, verbally put down by their fellow tribe members, once even spat on, and all because of the dragon they loved. Eventually they couldn't take it anymore - they gathered up their belongings and fled with their family to Possibility in search of acceptance. And they found it. Possibility exceeded all their wildest dreams; the dragons there were just so... caring. Diverse. Welcoming. Nobody cared that they weren't supposed to be in love, or that their dragonets had been born illegally. No, Bleak and Drift enrolled both their children in school and numerous classes, and they were never once called out for it. They loved it, and so did their dragonets. Dunlin's passion manifested early on. She spoke in abstract words, ambiguous meanings. Singing was the only time she truly felt free. And so her parents signed her up for music classes, Pluto cheering her on the entire way. Sure, maybe he was a little jealous of her talent, but he vowed not to show it. As for their second son... well, they didn't know what to do with him. Slightly rebellious, not great in academics, or anything, for that matter. That is, until his school was visited by the Possibility Police Department. The group of well-muscled dragons from almost every tribe, excluding his own, demonstrated their skills and gave speeches. Young Pluto was enthralled by the brave dragons who risked everything to help their city. And from that day on, Pluto knew he wanted to serve in the police force. A tiny IceWing who came to school every day wearing a floppy police hat costume, of course, wouldn't be the most popular of his classmates. Pluto tried so hard to be strong and outgoing, but he still carried a plastic toy scavenger to school every day, for the moons' sakes. He often pretended to be an officer while playing on the playground, tweeting an imaginary whistle or calling out "rude behavior". He faced quite a bit of harassment because of his geeky, try-hard nature. But he endured it, the teasing and the name-calling... until that fateful day. It was just a normal morning, a SeaWing teacher lecturing the class of two-year-olds about the War of SandWing Succession. The SkyWing sitting next to Pluto at that time, Razorbill, kept stealing his beloved toy scavenger. Pluto put up with it for a while, but when Razorbill began ripping his toy apart, Pluto lost it. Nobody knows why he did what he did next. Not even Pluto himself has more than a hazy memory of the situation. Whatever the case, he became hysterical and started wailing at his toy to 'make him stop'. And it did. The scavenger stiffened, then wriggled out of Razorbill's grasp and shook its limbs out like a living being. There was screaming, and movement, and chaos. But mostly screaming. Razorbill was one of the dragonets who tried to flee, but the toy bounded after him and began slapping his face. Long story short, the teacher had to destroy the plaything, and Pluto ended up in the principal's office. The poor dragonet had almost no idea what had just happened, except for two things: one, Razorbill was now in the nurse's office with a black eye, and two, it was his fault. So there he was, a sniveling mess, clutching a snot-covered police hat and sobbing uncontrollably. The dragons who were talking to him oh-so-patiently kept talking about something called "animus magic". His young brain couldn't comprehend what was happening, and so when his mother arrived, he threw himself into her arms. Finally the adults managed to explain to a tearful Pluto that he was an animus, and in possession of a long-lost power. They drilled the fact into his head that he should never,'' ever,'' use his magic, until he knew it as simply as one plus two equaled three. The days after that were difficult, to say the least. Pluto's classmates avoided him even more than they did before, and his existence was a lonely one. He would often sit down at a crowded table and offer a hopeful smile, only to have the other dragonets stand up awkwardly and switch seats. No matter how hard he tried to befriend others, nobody else would do the same. His enthusiastic personality slowly died away, replaced with a stonier, harsher shell. No longer was he the dragonet who wore a police costume to school; as he aged, he became quieter and more serious. Pluto delved into his academics and physical classes with a cold passion, fueled by his motivation to become better at, well, everything. He turned his back on his goal to be a policeman, hating how he had imitated it like a complete idiot. The harassment began to falter and dwindle, until nobody spoke to him at all. In public places, it was like Pluto wasn't there. He just sat in a corner and watched his classmates interact without actually speaking a word himself. During these years he grew like a weed, shooting up to normal height and even gaining muscles. Pluto's parents had no idea of what was happening to their son. At home, Pluto would fake a smile and force a laugh so well that he had his entire family fooled. He didn't want his parents to worry about what he was suffering, up until the end of high school. When Pluto graduated, he was glad to move out of the house. Finally he could do whatever he wanted - surround himself with facts and figures all day, lounge around doing nothing, or even just sulk in his room on his bad days. But living alone was not what he had expected. There were so many responsibilities he had to handle. Pay the bills, feed himself, make money, find a job... Pluto could barely handle adulthood, and the fact that he had nearly no talents besides intellectual and physical strength made it even more difficult. So with some reluctance, Pluto enrolled himself in Possibility Police Academy. He was a natural at the job: he aced the written tests, soared through the physical exams, and barked orders effortlessly. Pluto soon rose to the top of the class with his strength and skill, although he faced some harassment again: he fell perfectly into the 'haughty IceWing' stereotype, not a usual trait of an officer. He was mocked and taunted with tribist jibes: "all hail Pluto, the high and mighty". But again, he endured it. And this time, he didn't break. He graduated four years later with flying colors and became Lieutenant Pluto. Pluto began spending his days strolling down the streets of Possibility, looking out for any trouble. He became friendlier, usually with a ready smile and some cheerful snarks. Nobody teased him anymore, and he loved it. He loved his job. He loved life. That is, until Darkstalker's plague hit Possibility. The day dawned normally, and Pluto headed off to the police station. Once there, he began feeling sick - stomach churning, head aching, vision turning fuzzy at the edges. None of his colleagues were sick yet, so he decided to take the day off and rest at home. He was lounging in bed and drinking tea when a knock sounded on his door. Opening it, he found a hysterical Dunlin, her face streaked with tear tracks and her cheeks flushed abnormally brightly. But the thing that stopped him in his tracks were the speckles of scarlet around her mouth. Pluto managed to coax out of her that their parents were mortally ill, and were at their house barely able to move. The two siblings rushed over, but not before Dunlin doubled over on his doorstep and coughed out a wad of blood. They arrived to a terrifyingly dark house, and with Dunlin leaning on Pluto, they crept into their parents' room apprehensively. His head was spinning, from both the sickness that was gaining intensity and worry for his family. Pluto could barely think straight; he stumbled blindly through the dark and a haze of panic. But he was too late. Pluto arrived in his childhood home to his parents' cold bodies and still hearts. The weeks after that were a blur. He attended their funeral. He comforted Dunlin. He went back to work. He recovered. Mostly. Deep inside, Pluto could feel the grief eating away at him. It gnawed at his very core, so whenever he thought about his parents, he could feel the monster waiting to lash out. So he put up facades, layers. To protect his aching heart. Over time, though, his protection began fading. As he caught more and more criminals, he began punishing them more and more fiercely, especially NightWings. Oh, how he hated those of Darkstalker's tribe; they were the ones who had ruined his life. They were the bad guys. They were the villains. As his punishments became harsher and harsher, implementing more and more of his magic, his colleagues looked on with mounting distaste. Pluto turned a blind eye to them - he had been wronged; now he was delivering justice. Deep inside, his mental health was spiraling, and he didn't care. Finally, when Pluto sentenced a common cat burglar to death, he was officially kicked off the team. Of course, at that point, he hadn't minded whatever happened to him - but this was the straw that broke the camel's back. Or rather, its sanity. When Pluto's dream was finally shattered - what his parents had urged him to pursue since dragonethood - his sanity was as well. He lost all sense of reality, the world warping, his common sense bending, his thoughts twisting, his feelings swinging. He fled from Possibility, a hollow shell of a dragon, and now wanders Pyrrhia endlessly. A shadow of his former self, eyes blank, brain numb, soul lost. Nothing left to live for. R E L A T I O N S H I P S I miss them too, Dunlin. I miss them too. Bleak (father) For most of his dragonethood, Pluto had a safe and happy life - because of Bleak. The two shared a bond that ran even deeper than the normal father-son relationship: Pluto loved to play with his easygoing, humorous father, and Bleak taught him almost all of his basic life knowledge - about emotions, about basic facts... well, about everything. He trusted his father with his live, and his love reflected in everything he did. Of course, they did have their occasional disagreements, but after Bleak died, Pluto constantly wished to have his father back. Look at the stars, Pluto... look how they shine for you. Drift (mother) Although Pluto wasn't as close to his mother as he was to his father, they still loved each other very much. Her calm, attentive personality provided Pluto with a lot of wisdom over the years. Drift spent more time away from the house, working her job as a waitress, but Pluto still grew to love her with all his heart. He really respected her and learned many important things from her. Once she died, Pluto would constantly find himself turning to his side to ask his mother for advice, until he realized he never could again. We're always here for you, my son. Dunlin (older sister) Strangely enough, Dunlin and Pluto rarely fought, if ever at all. The two had a different bond than most siblings did - they were more like friends, dragons that would support each other through thick and thin. After their parents died, Dunlin was the only thing that kept Pluto's life worth living; they knew they would get through it together. Their lives were closely intertwined, and they embraced it. Sister and brother, brother and sister, they were interchangeable and inseparable. At least, for most of their lives - once Pluto shattered, Dunlin was as well. Pluto? Come quick. I think something's wrong with Mum and Dad... Razorbill (childhood bully) Even though it's been literal decades since Razorbill and Pluto last interacted, you'd be amazed how long the latter can cling on to grudges. After all these years, Pluto still loathes Razorbill with a dark heart and venomous temper - the SkyWing was the bane of his life while he attended school, always teasing and ridiculing him. When his animus magic was revealed, Razorbill backed off, but that didn't stop Pluto from ranting about him inside his head. When Pluto sees Razorbill around the streets, he never says anything, but the peace between them is shaky at best. Aw, look at the little sergeant and his pathetic toy! You'll never ''really be a policeman, you know.'' Darkstalker Although it might be cliche expected, Pluto hates the hybrid with all his heart. In his eyes, Darkstalker took his family, ruining his life and shattering his soul forever. He refuses to acknowledge Darkstalker's IceWing heritage, instead referring to him as "that stupid NightWing." The two have never met in person, but Pluto wishes they did so he could smash the other's face in. Deep down, Pluto does relate to Darkstalker in some ways - magic included - but he would never admit it. Alas, his grudge still remains, and will forever. He took my family. It's ''his ''fault my life is ruined. IceWings Pluto refuses to admit that he's biased toward his tribe, but it's true. He holds other IceWings in high respect, often acting exceedingly polite and helpful to them. To him, his tribe was victimized by Darkstalker, and he believes that they really are the purest tribe on Pyrrhia - not because they're simply better, but because their history has not been tainted by any evildoers (ironically). Even when he catches a criminal of this tribe, he often lets them off easy. Yes, Darkstalker is part IceWing, but Pluto won't concede it. What did ''we ''do to ''him? Why did he ''do this to ''us?'' NightWings Simply put, Pluto hates NightWings. Whenever he looks at one, he can't help but see what he imagines Darkstalker's smugly grinning face to look like. He's extremely resentful toward this tribe, lumping his number one enemy in with all the rest of the NightWings. Maybe it's unfair; maybe it's unnecessary. Maybe it's not right. But surprise, surprise, Pluto doesn't care. He even punished criminals of this tribe more harshly; in fact, near the end of his life, he sentenced one to death. I hate them. I hate them all. The rest of the police force Pluto's relations with the other police were... tense, to say the least. Many of them had teased him about being a high-and-mighty IceWing, and he hadn't been about to show that it bothered him, but when he was promoted to his high-ranking position, most of them stopped. They weren't huge fans of him, and the feeling was mutual, but they tolerated each other. Outward displays of hostility among them were forbidden; they worked together, after all, but hidden jibes and smirks were common among them. All right, King Pluto. Would you like us to fetch you a coffee as well? Or would you prefer our grubby peasant talons to stay far, far away from you? His childhood classmates Among his classmates, Pluto had always felt out of place, never got the vibe that he truly belonged. Only a few of them actually ever "bullied" him, per se, but that didn't stop him from holding grudges against them. The scars still sting, all these years later - young Pluto would sit down at a crowded table and offer a hopeful smile, only to have others move away wordlessly. His feelings toward them were complicated as a young dragonet: he wanted to be accepted and to fight them all at once. When he matured, he eventually donned a coat of apathy toward them. Come on, let's go sit somewhere else. T R I V I A I'm fine. * Name comes from the dwarf planet and the element plutonium * Surprisingly, doesn't cuss a lot; he prefers slipping dry insults masked beneath compliments * Voice is very deep and sonorous * Laugh is kind of husky * Often stands with his head held high, giving him a haughty air * Loves the smell of pine trees * Enjoys using fancy words because they make him feel intellectual * Has a sort of English accent; makes all of his words sound somehow clipped and lilting at the same time * Obsessed with grammar and will correct anyone who says "me and ___" * Really hates small dragonets and their grubby talons * Freakishly organized; his home doesn't have a thing out of place * Also really enjoys making lists, for whatever reason * Has never felt romantic nor sexual attraction in his life, although he hasn't officially come out of the closet * Secretly still has his police cap from his dragonet days, tucked away safely in his closet * Left-taloned/handed * Quietly enjoys trivia * Fruit is not good, nope, nope, no sirree * Definitely a perfectionist, not a procrastinator * Holds grudges for an extremely long time; in fact, he still has one against Razorbill * Has a huge shelf of scrolls in his bedroom * Bright colors are... ew * Has sort of a big ego, although not full-blown narcissism * Actually has a soft spot for cute fluffy things, including hamsters and bunnies, although he tries to hide it * Reallyreallyreally enjoys flying, to the point where he'll fly around his house instead of walking * Wears a pair of silver glasses when he reads * Almost never fought with Dunlin, instead trying to keep her safe from dragons who picked on her (even though she was older) * there's a Coldplay reference buried in his relationships lol G A L L E R Y I am now canceling my subscription to your issues. C144C26D-6F4A-4EEF-A077-CCA4DA67B821.png|By Wolves! Pluto redone ref.png|(Redone ref) by Pokeball F1280014-5280-4F59-B4A7-82222F2B244A.jpeg|Aesthetic by AFellowMercyMain PlutoRough.png|By Dreaming Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Animus Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing)